


10 Year Wedding Anniversary

by RenaissanceLiterature



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Intimacy, Knotting, Love, Oral, Sex, Slow Burn, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaissanceLiterature/pseuds/RenaissanceLiterature
Summary: Nick and Judy take some much needed time off from work and family to just be with each other. Nick surprises Judy with a night they'll never forget, and the two take their time enjoying each other's company, minds, and bodies, to their fullest.This story is actually a re-format of the last chapter from my other work "What Are Friends For?" You can certainly enjoy this chapter on it's own, but if you'd like to see how Nick and Judy got to this point as loving parents, give that a read as well.





	10 Year Wedding Anniversary

During the afternoon, the sun streamed through the leaves of the Rainforest District canopy in thin tatters. It was actually quite pleasant if one were sitting still, observing how the wind made the whole forest sway gently from side to side. But driving down the road through those trees essentially turned the broken-up beams of light into a sporadic strobe, so Nick kept his shades on.

 

Their new car was big enough for all seven of them to sit in their own seats with their own buckles. With Judy riding shotgun, he figured she could keep the kids in check as he focused on the road. Much to his surprise, road trips were never hectic or chaotic at all, at least since the kids turned 7. Judy insisted they each get one of those new handheld video-games things that could link up wirelessly, so the only noises to come out were the occasional laugh when someone won, or grumble when someone else lost. It was not a cheap investment, running about $700 for all of them, but Judy promised it would be worth it and boy howdy was she right.

 

“Aw come on, Viv! That wasn’t fair!” John said while his sister laughed maniacally.

 

Jeremy shook his head at his brother’s whining. “You’ve been getting first place this whole time.”

 

“But she blue-shelled me when I was in second!”

 

“Hey,” Nick called out, keeping his eyes on the road. “Don’t make me ‘blue spell’ those games outta your paws for the rest of the day.”

 

“It’s blue shell , dad,” Grant corrected him.

 

Nick could only roll his eyes and shake his head. Games like that weren’t around when he was a kid, and even if they were, his mother wouldn’t have been able to afford them. But the kids certainly took a liking to them, and the fact that they could all play the same game together was a big reason Nick was okay with it. The last thing he wanted for his kids was to vanish into adjacent isolation via cell phones and computer screens.

 

Judy turned the radio down and looked over her shoulder to her kids. “Wrap that race up, buns. We’re almost there.”

 

“Hey mom?” Jeremy asked. “Will Uncle Jack and Aunt Skye have scotcheroos for dessert?”

 

“I don’t know, honey. But whatever they do have for you, you will eat it and say ‘thank you’. Is that clear?”

 

“Okay mom,” Jeremy agreed, though whatever he grumbled to himself probably had something to do with scotcheroos. 

 

“Hey mom, why aren’t you staying with us?” Vivienne asked.

 

Judy gave her daughter a comforting smile. “Because it’s your daddy and my anniversary today! Do you know what that word means?”

 

“Oh! Oh!” Grant chimed, in waving his paw in the air as if he were in class. “It’s like a birthday, but for when you got married.”

 

“That’s right, kiddo,” Nick said with a nod, shooting him a smile through the rear-view mirror. “So today your mom and I are gonna spend all day talking about how much we love each other. Isn’t that right, love-bun?”

 

“That’s right, you lovey-dovey foxy-woxy cutie-patootie.” Judy milked the theatrics by making scrunchy faces at Nick, getting closer and closer before moving in for a big wet kiss on his cheek. “Mwah!”

 

“Ewwwww!!” the kids all voiced their digust in unison.

 

“Gross. Can you wait till we leave first?” John asked, holding a paw over his eyes.

 

“Roger that, John,” Nick said with a salute and turned on the road that led up the Savage’s tree.

 

Thank god for Jack and Skye for volunteering to take the little bunnies for the night. Nick and Judy’s life changed for the better when the kids were born, no doubts there. But with a litter of kids comes a severe lack of privacy. Whenever they had to discuss important adult topics like finances, open cases, or medical news, they could only get away with a few minutes at a time unless it was late into the night. Making love was reserved to a more strict schedule as well, like when their shifts were done before the kids were home from school. It was still very enjoyable and fulfilling, but it felt a little less spontaneous when it was on a strict schedule.

 

But for this day, Jack and Skye had suggested watching the whole crew for the day so that Judy and Nick could have a afternoon, evening, and night for just the two of them. Obviously they’d return the favor in kind in the fall when Skye and Jack celebrated their anniversary.

 

Little did Judy know, Nick intended to make this one memorable. He had been pulling some extra shifts for the past month to earn some overtime for this exact day. He also had accrued a few favors to call on from his vast ever-expanding network. She obviously knew something was up. Trying to keep secrets from detective Hopps was a fruitless endeavor, so instead of keeping his actions hidden, he just kept the goal under wraps instead.

 

The car rolled up to the modern house buried into the side of the giant tree where the Savage’s called home. The kids all stuffed their games into their bags and piled out of the car. They fell in line behind Judy with practiced discipline as Nick walked up to the sleek expensive-looking door and rang the bell.

 

“Coming!” he heard from the other side, though the voice made his eyebrows jump. Judy seemed to notice as well.

 

“Is that–”. The door opened revealing an aging yet graceful vixen with a warm smile and streaks of white fur on snout. She held her arms open wide and welcomed them all with adoring eyes.

 

“Mom?” Nick said in surprise.

 

The children all noticed and immediately ran towards her. “Nana!!”

 

“Aw, there are my bunnies! Come here and give your Nana some love,” she said getting down as low as her back would allow. The little bunnies were gentle with her and each gave her a hug and kiss on her cheek. She showered them with kisses between their ears and squeezed a few of their cheeks.

 

Nick still stood there in surprise. “I didn’t realize you’d be here, mother.”

 

“Oh Nicky, you think I’d miss an opportunity to have all my grandkids in the same spot? Besides, I felt that Skylar and Jack could use the extra paw.”

 

“Nana?” Viv asked. “Where’s everyone else?”

 

Mrs. Wilde smiled and booped the little bunny right on the nose. “Your cousins are all upstairs finishing up some video game thing,” she said and rolled her eyes. She turned, facing the staircase, and called out with a paw to her cheek. “Alright everyone, come say hi to your cousins!”

 

A few seconds later, a series of ears and eyes poked around the doorway at the top of the stairs. There were four little kits; one todd and three vixens of varying fur colors. Nick once joked, back when they were toddlers, that if you lined them all up, you’d get a perfect spectrum from Nick to Skye.

 

Two of the girls, Conny and Abby, both had a very bright pastel orange color in their fur with hazel eyes. The third girl, Hannah, had mostly snowy-white fur just like her mom, say for the black tips on her ears. The boy of the litter, Jacob, looked head to toe like Nick with the vibrant orange coat and cream colored center. The only noticeable difference was his eye color: brilliant blue like his mother’s. Given how much he looked otherwise like Nick, those eyes were quiet disarming.

 

The kits faces all lit up upon seeing their ‘cousins’ and they rushed down the stairs. There were hugs and shoves and playful nibbles abound in the Savage house entry way. Jacob immediately joined up with John, Jeremy, and Grant. Him having only sisters often meant he was eager to play with some other boys for a change. The five girls got along very well, despite the differences in size between bunnies and foxes. Nick and Judy joined them in the entryway and both shook their heads at the chaos.

 

Jack appeared from the living room doorway. “Hello, Wildehopps clan.”

 

“Hi Uncle Jack!” the bunnies greeted him, giving him a few hugs as well. He patted a few heads before making his way over to Nick and Judy, offering the fox a hearty handshake.

 

“Happy anniversary you two. Has it really been ten years?”

 

“Eugh,” Judy groaned. “Don’t age us further.”

 

Nick smiled with a sly look on his face. “I still think you’re beautiful.”

 

“It’s true, Judith,” Jack agreed. “He still checks you out when you leave the room.”

 

The smugness in his smile deepend. “Hate to see you go but love to watch–”

 

“Not in front of the kids, Nick,” Judy said with a hushed scold. “Where’s Skye?”

 

“She’s out getting some groceries for dinner, but she did want you to have this,” Jack said and pulled out an envelope with their names on it. Judy took it and looked it over and fawned at the gesture.

 

“You guys,” she said gratefully. “You’re already doing so much for us by watching everybody.”

 

“That part we know you’ll be willing to return,” Jack reminded her, pointing at the card. “This is just because we love you.”

 

“Thank you kindly, good sir,” Nick said with a wink.

 

“Oh,” Judy remembered and got a little closer to Jack, speaking in a quiet whisper. “So Grant has been asking about where he comes from.”

 

“Mmm,” Jack said quietly, nodding his head closer and being very discrete. “Did you tell him about me?”

 

Judy shook her head. “No, and I don’t think it’ll be an issue. I just wanted to let you know now in case he starts asking. His stripes are starting to come in.”

 

“No worries,” Jack said and clapped his paws together. “We’ll be so busy having fun, they’ll be too tired to think by the end of the day.”

 

Nick smiled and pointed to the door. “Taking them to the tree park?”

 

“We will later. But first we’ve got a ride on the Forest Balloon,” he said with a wink.

 

“You genius bastard,” Nick said. “Wish I thought of that.”

 

“Alright foxy-buns!” Nick’s mother said with a clap of her paws. “Come say goodbye to Nicholas and Judy.”

 

The two loving parents got down to their knees and scooped up the various foxes and bunnies into their arms and squeezing them tight. They each made sure to trade kids and repeat, so that every kid got some love before they left. Leaving was surprisingly difficult as they all waved and closed the door behind them.

 

Judy was the last to go, her eyes lingering on the door for a few moments. Nick had to reach out and take her paw in his before she turned around, giving him a pitiful frown. “Do you think we should stay a little while longer?”

 

Nick smiled and brought her into his chest for a brief hug. She plopped her head on his chest and continued to grumble. “Judy Hopps ––scourge of Zootopia’s most dangerous criminals–– can’t spend an evening away from a bunch of kids.”

 

“I’m allowed to be mopey when I have to say goodbye to my babies,” she retorted.

 

“You’ve been so stressed recently, Fluff,” Nick pointed out. “You know what you need?”

 

“Please don’t say ‘some dick’,” she said with a groan. “Even if it’s true, I’m too mopey right now.”

 

“You’re not getting any dick until you’re begging for it,” Nick instructed her matter of factly. “What I mean is some ‘you’ time.” This caught Judy by surprise, who pulled away from him to shoot him a skeptic look. He continued to explain by raising a finger in the air as if teaching a class. “Anniversaries come with all this pressure spend all day together, as if somehow living, sleeping and raising kids together isn’t enough. But after spending non stop time with family and work, we both need a personal recharge. So for the next few hours, we’re both having a little much-needed tranquility time.”

 

Judy was still skeptical. “Okay…. What exactly did you have in mind?”

 

Nick smiled and began leading her to the car. “For me, I’m going to the shore to enjoy an ice-cold brew with Finnec. And you, my lovely partner, have an appointment at the springs for a 90 minute session with Kris.”

 

Nick felt Judy’s paw behind him raise up and back down as she leapt in excitement. “Really?! Nick, you did not!”

 

“I did do that, yes. That was me,” he admitted. She leapt again and swung her arms over his shoulders, laying a big wet kiss smack on his cheek. He caught her on his back and lifted her up piggy-back style while she continued laughing excitedly.

 

“You know, that’s actually a great idea, Slick. And not just because it’s gonna get you laid later. We actually could use a little time to just ourselves to recoup a bit.”

 

Nick let her down and they both got in the car. He started it, but before he put the car in drive he turned to the excited bunny and gave her a sly smile. “I do absolutely nothing in the name of getting laid because number one: happy wife means happy me. And number two…” He leaned closer, letting his mouth grase her ears as whispered a sultry growl into her ear, “... I said you are not getting any dick until you are begging for it. And I will have you begging for it before the night is done.”

 

Judy felt his hot breath on her skin and his teeth gently drag up the side of one of her ears. She shivered in her seat as his touch sent electricity up her nerves. She bit her lip and moaned a little from his touch, his breath, his scent, and the sound of his low rumbling growl that spelled out for her in the oldest of tongues what was on his mind.

 

 

The Mystic Springs Oasis was more than just a naturalist club where mammals went for nude yoga. It was also a nationally renowned spa that featured some of the best masseurs in Zootopia. Each one was extensively trained as an expert in a least a dozen different species, so the going price for a session was not exactly cheap, nor was it easy to get on their schedule on any short notice. Nick must have pulled a few cards to get this appointment for her.

 

Her masseuse, an Otter named Kris, was an old friend. They first met after the nighthowler case all those years ago, when Kris was assigned to Judy as a physical therapist to her when she injured her leg. Years later, after an encounter with an Owl that left her leg badly broken, Kris was there again to help her through it. Now the lovely otter was close enough with Judy that she considered her a good friend, even if she did playfully flirt with Nick on occasion.

 

Today, Kris had been waiting for her when Nick dropped her off at the springs with a bench in the shade. On such a lovely spring day, she was surprised the springs weren’t more crowded, but she was grateful for the added privacy. After exchanging a few pleasantries, Judy changed out of her clothes, relaxed in the waiting room with a warm cup of chamomile tea, before being led to the massage table with Kris.

 

“Nick told me it’s your ten year anniversary?” Kris said as she guided her to the tables. Kris being in the nude was considered company uniform, even if Judy still got a little flustered with casually naked mammals.

 

“That’s right. He’s got something special planned for tonight, but I’m letting him keep his secrets this time around.”

 

“Congratulations! That’s pretty smart, considering anytime he surprises you on purpose, it’s usually something great. Go ahead and lie down and when you’re ready, I’ll be back and we can get started.”

 

It seemed moot that a nudist would give Judy privacy to change out of her robe, but she was still grateful for the gesture. The table was a velvet-lined bed with feather-light covers parked in the shade of a few palm trees and surrounded by modesty walls, which were more for seclusion than for discretion. She hung the robe up on a nearby chair and shuffled onto the table.

 

The sounds of the spring water washing over rock was blissfully serene, and the feeling of Sahara Square shade warmed her skin without making her sweat. She let out a long and satisfied sigh, letting her eyes close in anticipation for Kris’s handiwork. Her thoughts began to drift to her kids, but only with a mild sense of worry. Being separated from them for even a small amount of time often dug up some anxiety in her, something that always made her mother laugh. Now you see what you’re dad and I have been thinking all along , she would say. But in that moment, knowing that both the Savage Family and Nick’s mother were watching them, she knew the Rainforest District would burn down before anything happened to them. Nick’s plans were turning out to be just what she needed so far.

 

An idea popped in her head. Judy reached down into her robe pocket and pulled out her phone. Turning on the camera and dropping the blanket down past her rear, she snapped a very quick picture of her bare back, tail and round cheeks with the trees and blue water behind her. After cropping the image to make sure her butt was center of the frame. She smirked and opened up a text message, making absolutely sure whom she was texting before sending him the dirty pic. She even included a little message to him as well, knowing it’d make him both smile and growl wherever he happened to read it.

 

The only things I’m missing now are your smile and your knot.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Nick was enjoying some sunshine himself, but in a different part of town. Vance Beach was a small strip of sand along the river at the edge of Sahara Square near the border with the Rainforest District. The crowds were never that crazy because it wasn’t exactly easy to get to as far as Zootopia goes. No trains get close and apart from the beach, there was not much to do. The crowd that was there were mostly elder predators looking to enjoy retirement. It was here that Nick found his old huslting partner with his feet propped up on a cabana lounge chair sipping an ice cold beer from a cooler. Finally, amongst the sand, sun, and tacky older predators, Nick could wear his classic Pawaiian shirt and totally blend in.

 

“Ahhhhh,” Nick sighed, popping off the cap to a frosty beer bottle. “Is this really every day for you now?”

 

“Only the days I want it to be,” Finnick said in his usual deep and raspy voice.

 

“So most days?”

 

“Most days,” he agreed.

 

Finnick had stayed a hustler after Nick had joined the force. Thanks to Nick’s protections and maybe one or two pieces of inside info on more laws he could take advantage of, he did quite well for himself. He was able to work off all the money he owed in back-taxes while working as an informant for the ZPD for nearly a decade. Then, one year, he took all his savings from his hustling years and invested it in a predator-based restaurant. Nick swore he was being foolhardy because restaurants almost always fail, but Finnick was surprisingly good at running a business. At this point, ‘The Frosty Fang’ had two locations thriving in Zootopia with a third in the works, and Finnick had earned so much on his investment that he was able to retire a little early.

 

“Mmmm,” Nick moaned, taking a sip of the bubbly ale with delight. “Not bad, pal.”

 

“Don’t pretend to be jealous, Wilde,” he groaned.

 

“No pretending here, bud. This shit is good.”

 

He cocked an eyebrow through his thick shades at the red fox. “You know this could have easily been you too. But y’all went and got all righteous with bunny-cop.”

 

“You of all mammals know I can’t deny it when I’m good at something,” Nick said with a shrug.

 

“Oh bite the rocket, Wilde. You know the only reason you jumped into a blue’s uniform was because of that tail.”

 

“Hmmmm, is her tail worth turning my life around for? Yes, yes it is. But you have to admit that even if a good lay was all I was after, I would never have dreamt of settling down like this.”

 

Finnick shook his head with a scoff before taking another sip, “When y’all told me she was preggos, I never thought I’d see the day.”

 

“I should actually thank you,” Nick said with a laugh. “All those years of pretending to be a good dad actually paid off.”

 

“Pssh,” Finnick grumbled.

 

“Oh don’t be so grumplestliskin, Finn. Parenting only looks like shit from the outside.”

 

“You’re absolutely right,” Finnick agreed. Another swig. “It does look like shit.”

 

Nick raised his arms in a show of defense. “Don’t hate the game you’re not playing.”

 

Finnick turned and dropped his shades over his nose. “You realize I ain’t shacked up with a bunch of little fennecs for a reason, right?”

 

Nick turned, thinking of a witty jab like ‘Because you’re impotent? ’ or something, but decided against it when Finnick’s face turned serious. “Alright, I’ll bite. Why?”

 

The smaller sand-colored fox shook his head. “Not everyone wants that, aight? Is it really that strange to spend a life doin’ something for me?”

 

“Hey bud, I’m not condemning your choices here. You got a lot going for you, and yeah,” Nick gestured to the beach around them, “I did give this up for something smaller.”

 

“... Why do I feel like there’s a ‘but’ comin’ after that?”

 

Nick sighed and shook his head. “I’m just worried that you’re on your own out here.”

 

“I ain’t on my own any more than I wanna be,” Finnick clarified. “Yeah, I don’t got a ring on my finger, but that don’t mean my bed is empty either.”

 

“Does that do it for you?” Nick asked, mirroring his serious demeanor. “Just casual hook ups?”

 

“They ain’t one-nighters with bimboos from outta town, numb nuts. I found mammals that think like I do, live like I do, and wanna keep livin’ like I do. Way I see it, that’s the same shit you did.”

 

Nick pondered his words for a second. It was true that from the way his mother raised him, he really thought the only way to be truly happy was to love a mammal and just one mammal. Through most of his youth, he just believed he would never see that himself. Now that he was officially middle-aged, the comforts and familiarity of home were something he came to rely on.

 

But building a home with a single person was really just what he knew. The fact that Finnick found a similar home with several people wasn’t any worse or better, just a reflection of his own aspirations. “I guess so.”

 

On that note, a few predators walked by. Two young ocelots wearing pastel colored swimwear that Nick’s mother would certainly comment on emerged wet from the ocean and passed them by. “Hey Finn,” one of them said and waved gingerly. He simply smiled and raised his beer in the female’s direction. They both watched them walk away, Finnick licking his lips a little before turning back and shooting Nick a knowing glance.

 

“Okay,” Nick said with both eyebrows standing up tall. “There are some notable differences.”

 

Just then, Nick’s phone buzzed. Whipping it out, he saw that it was a text from Judy. Figuring it was something to do with the kids, he opened it up and, upon seeing a photo, nearly spat out his beer.

 

Judy almost never sent him dirty pictures anymore, not that it really bothered him. It would be a nightmare if the kids ever saw it. But this one was instantly one of his new favorites. Her tail, back, and round cheeks, which were still firm even after nearly 15 years on the beat, were cast in a tropical lighting with gorgeous scenery all around her. The message beneath it made him thankful he was wearing his normal shorts and not something like thinner swim trunks or sweatpants, cause his dick was on the move.

 

“What?” Finnick asked.

 

“Nothin,” Nick lied. “I think we’re both in for a lovely evening, is all.”

 

Finnick smiled and raised his beer bottle. “Cheers to that, pal.”

 

Their glasses clinked. Nick would have to wrap up his beer soon. He had more planned for the evening, and he needed to get dressed.

 

 

 

Judy’s massage practically put her into a trance. The ninety minute session was so tranquil and calming that she was sure she slept for at least ten of those minutes. Kris’s paws worked masterfully on her back, shoulders and legs to the point where she felt like a brand new bunny. With how much stress she dealt with at work, and not to mention being the mother of five kids, the otter had her work cut out for her. But she proved masterful once again and Judy was in such high spirits that she allowed herself a little time to soak in the springs while she had the time. Nick’s plans certainly didn’t stop here, so she’d wait patiently for instructions on whatever she was to do next.

 

“Feeling well?” Kris said from the behind her.

 

“You’re a magician,” Judy commended her. “I don’t know how much Nick tipped you but I’ll add to it.”

 

“Oh Nick has already done plenty, believe me,” Kris said, waving her paws to drive the point home. Judy looked at her in confusion, so she sat down, dipping her feet into the water beside her to explain. “We had a problem last month with some members who wouldn’t pay their dues. They were both corporate lawyer types, and they bullied the owner into letting them in by talking about all these building code things we had no idea about. When we first called the ZPD, they said they couldn’t dedicate any investigative units to it because it was a civil dispute. We could have them thrown out, but we really needed those extra dues because we had to deny other potential members those spots.”

 

“So what happened?” Judy asked.

 

“Nick pulled extra time last month to investigate these assholes further. Turns out they were sneaking pics of some of our members using hidden cameras and intended to post them to sites looking for extortion money on our other members. Nick was able to catch these guys before any of our member’s had their pictures leaked online and the civil suit is gonna earn us all our dues back and then some!” Kris smiled and nudged Judy’s shoulder. “He did all that on extra time.”

 

“That fox,” Judy said, shaking her head. “That’s why he kept running late shifts. I hope you know he was still getting paid overtime for that case.”

 

“Part of that overtime he spent on making sure you had a relaxing time today, so we gave y’all the house-special for the price of a pedicure.”

 

“Kris, you’re too much,” she said gratefully.

 

“Do me a favor and show that fox a good time tonight, alright?” Kris said with a sly smile. “Speaking of which, I came over here to tell you to go get dressed. He’ll be here to pick you up soon.”

 

“Oh! Thanks Kris. And don’t you worry, I was planning on having a good time anyway.”

 

Judy got up to leave, but noticed her clothes in a duffle bag beside Kris. “Why’d you take my clothes out of the locker?”

 

“Because Nick had us keep something special for you to change into. I’ll be holding onto these until you come visit again,” Kris said and scooped the bag up, leaving Judy her phone and a robe and a confused look on her face. “Better hurry! He’ll be here any minute.”

 

Judy made her way back to the changing room, and in her locker she found a dry-cleaning bag hanging from the clothes rack. Inside was her fanciest, most regal dress she owned that had been freshly cleaned after being in her closet for god knows how long. She originally got it for a sting operation at a casino a few years back, and Nick insisted that she keep it. It was a deep violet color with jeweled lace along the neck, and Nick would say that she had only looked more beautiful twice before; once when they got married, and the other when she told him she was pregnant.

 

She shook her head at the dress, folding her arms against her chest in mild disbelief. “Alright, let’s see what you have in mind.”

 

She dressed herself and made her way back through the lobby, feeling a little out of place all done-up the way she was. Kris gave her a whistle as she walked by and instructed her that Nick was waiting outside. She bid her friend goodbye, slipped her a generous tip, and made her way back outside to the street.

 

In place of their family wagon, she was greeted by a white stretch limousine with gold trim. It was classic, idling, and sported a familiar license plate. Judy gasped when she realized Nick had pulled yet another favor, this time with Mr. Big, just to surprise her.

 

“Nick!” she shouted. “Don’t you think this is a little much?”

 

The sly fox emerged from the sunroof at the end of the limo. He was wearing a sharp grey suit with a lime green tie and vest that complimented his eyes and charming smile. It fit him to a T and, despite them both getting a little older, he still maintained good enough shape to fit in it just right. Or perhaps he had some alterations done? Either way, he looked like a million dollars just for her, and to call him handsome was the understatement of the century.

 

“Better forget what you define as ‘too much’ tonight, Sugar. Ten years ago today I married my best friend and we’re gonna live it up now like we did back then.”

 

She smiled at him the kind of smile he once described as his favorite thing about her. It was a look that told him that she knew how happy she made him, and that fact made her happy too. He returned the look for a moment before ushering her closer.

 

“Come on in, Carrots. Your chariot awaits.”

 

 

 

 

They shared a light drink of champagne on the way there––wherever ‘there’ was––courtesy of Mr. Big himself. Apparently it wasn’t hard to convince him to loan them the limo and a driver for the night when he said it was all for Judy. The glass of bubbly liquid-courage began to lighten any remaining tension she could possibly hold after her massage. They even received a video call from Skye at one point, who showed them all the kids having a great time on the Rainforest District Dirigible, further allowing her mind to be at ease knowing her kids were fine.

 

After a certain point of driving, Nick and Judy grew comfortably quiet for a moment. He was staring at her, drinking her in with his eyes as his glass of champagne rolled around in his paws. If looks could kill, Nick’s seductive glare would be a deadly weapon she could tag him for brandishing in public. She could only try her best to serve it right back to him.

 

“Hungry?” he said after some time past.

 

“In more ways than one,” she replied with a sultry smile. His smile widened and he scooted closer to her, laying his arm around her waist and gripping her hip. The relatively tame touch was like prodding a fire, releasing embers of heat through her system.

 

“Good,” he said, lowering his head again to graze her ears with his teeth. “You look like starlight tonight.”

 

“And you, handsome devil, have not told me where we’re going yet.”

 

“Hmmm, you’re right.” He nodded and glanced out the window. With a smile he gestured out the side of the tinted window. Judy followed his glance over the Saraha Square skyline.

 

High above the rest of Sahara Square rose the Palm Springs Hotel and Casino. It stood in a part of town where most buildings were four stories tall at most, so it was far taller than everything else in the neighborhood. The massive brown and green building took the shape of a 300 foot palm tree. The sun glistened off the windows as they approached.

 

Judy turned to face Nick with wide eyes. “No…”

 

Nick’s scheming smile broadened. “We’ve got dinner reservations on at the Nest all the way at the top.”

 

Judy gaped in astonishment. “You got us dinner at the Nest?”

 

“That’s not all,” Nick said and fished out something out of his coat pocket. He handed over a plastic card that featured a key band and a logo for the Palm Springs hotel on one side. “We’re staying the night as well.”

 

“Nick, we can’t afford all this!” she said, fearing reality starting to come crashing down.

 

“If I were just any mammal, you’d be absolutely right. A night like this would be a lot for even the richest mammal’s in Zootopia,” he conceded. “But I am no ordinary mammal.”

 

“What, did you hustle the bellhop to sneak us in?” Judy was still in a state of disbelief over it all.

 

Nick put a paw on his chest and mocked insult. “Detective Hopps, I am positively wounded that you would think so little of me.”

 

“Prove me wrong,” she said, folding her arms. “Up to now , I could guess how you could swing the day using favors and some OT, but tell me how you’re not bankrupting us right now.”

 

“Oh ye of little faith, lend me your considerable ear and I shall tell thee.” He really was milking the drama on this one. “But first, open that card up from Jack and Skye.”

 

She furrowed her brow before searching around her car seat for the card Nick had brought with them. Once she found it, she skeptically looked at Nick as she opened it up and read it aloud. “Dear Nick and Judy. Since you two are family, we consider your anniversary a very special occasion. With how much the four of us share, we want to make sure your special night will be remembered forever. So we’ve chipped in to get you on top of the world for a night. We love you both and we can’t wait to do the same on your 20th, 30th and 40th anniversaries. Love, Jack, Skye, Hannah, Conny, Jacob, and Abby. . . Nick.”

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Nick said and held up his paws to stop her in her tracks. “Yes they pitched in, but nothing unreasonable. You know I hate being in debt just as much as I do, so don’t worry. It’s a gift we can easily return when they have their 10th.”

 

“If that’s true,” Judy said. “It doesn’t explain how you could swing the rest of this.”

 

“The rest is simple. A few years back, you saved the life of a young squirrel from a would-be carjacker. Remember?”

 

“Yeah? What did she have to do with it?”

 

“The owner of the Nest restaurant just so happened to be that little girl’s father. He reached out not long after the report was filed and wanted to show his appreciation. I simply asked him to hold onto that thought until our 10th anniversary, and that gentleman made good on his word.”

 

“Oh… well that’s sweet of him, and it does explain the reservation, but what about the room?”

 

“He put in a good word for us with the hotel staff, so they’re giving us a nice room for the price of one of their second floor simpler rooms. Use up the rest of the OT I’ve pulled recently and that’s that!” Nick leaned back in his chair and basked in his own cleverness looking very much satisfied with himself.

 

“So what you’re saying is that I had more to do with this than you,” Judy said. His perturbed surprise was satisfying to say the least.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Pretty sure saving that little squirrel is what got us all this for the night. So you’re welcome. Happy anniversary.”

 

“Wha… you…. I honestly don’t have anything else for you as a gift….” he looked bewildered.

 

She smiled and leaned in a little closer, making full use out of her newly-found upper hand. “It’s okay. You can just fuck me silly tonight and we’ll call it even.”

 

He caught on immediately, and a satisfied smile grew on his face like ivy up a brick building. “Yes ma’am.”

 

“Oh! That reminds me!” she said excitedly and turned to her side. She reached into her small bag and pulled out a small red box tied with a ribbon. Turning back to her husband, she looked upon him now with a genuine smile. “All joking aside, Nick, this really is more than I could ever ask for. You really are amazing.”

 

“I am well aware, Carrots,” he said, placing a paw on hers.

 

“I know this isn’t exactly the same as this amazing experience, but I hope you like it just the same.” She offered the box to him and he took it from her gently, caressing her paws in his as he did so. She waited eagerly as he unwrapped the ribbon carefully and opened up the box.

 

His eyes widened, and his paw froze as he reached forward for what was inside. “Carrots…. Is this my father’s watch?”

 

“Mm-hmm, the same one,” she said softly. “Your mother said it’s been broken for decades, so I had it fixed up by a smith in town. I hope I got the measurements right for your wrist. . . . Nick?”

 

The fox coughed a little laugh as he gazed at the white timepiece with unbroken glass on the face and a newly polished silver frame. It ticked loudly, but it was only really noticeable if it was facing him directly. Nick remembered that same ticking would drone on as his father would read quietly to himself in his chair by the window. He hadn’t heard it tick since he was too small to reach the kitchen counters by himself. Now his own kids would hear that same ticking and think of him too.

 

“Oh Nick, honey,” he heard her say with pitiful concern in her voice.

 

“What?” he blinked and looked at her with confusion, but as soon as he did he realized his eyes were watering. He quickly rose his sleeve and wiped his eyes dry. “Agh jeeze.”

 

“It’s alright, Nick,” Judy said, her own voice trembling a little. Nick didn’t cry often. That used to be because he hid his true self from everyone, but now it was really just because he didn’t have much to cry about, and he was not a mammal prone to extreme emotional swings. So whenever he did shed a tear, it got Judy to shed some for him as well.

 

“Sorry,” he said and wiped his other eye. “Carrots… Judy, this is perfect.”

 

Her ears perked up, seeing his face brighten. “You like it?”

 

“You’re too good for me,” he said with a smile.

 

“Well let’s see it on you, handsome!”

 

He smiled and pulled the timepiece out of the box. The dark green alligator strap was a rarity, considering they were illegal now. But it fit just around his wrist perfectly, as if his father had worn it for fifteen years breaking it in for him. He gave his wrist a little twist, and he had to admit it looked good on him. Not flashy like modern watches, but classy and refined, especially with his spiffy suit. “How do I look, fluff?”

 

She laid her paw on his forearm and gave it a squeeze. “You look happy.”

 

“And I blame you,” he accused and leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. He used the back of his paw to graze her cheek as he did so before pulling away. “Thanks, Carrots. I’ll keep this forever.”

 

 

 

Dinner was on the top floor of the Palm Springs Hotel at a restaurant colloquially referred to as ‘The Nest.’ Calling it fancy might describe the atmosphere, but it’d be more accurate to call it secluded. It was the only building this tall in all of Sahara square, and their table was by a window that faced the shimmering lights of downtown Zootopia. From their vantage point, they could watch a line of flickering lights drift through the desert as the evening commuter train snaked its way down the Bunny Burrow line. At this height, the heat of Sahara Square collided with the cold drifting in from Tundra Town, causing the air to shift and stir. All the lights from the skyscrapers seemed to simmer as if they were distant candles.

 

Nick ordered himself a simple salmon dish while Judy got herself a salad topped with blue-bonnet flowers and a side of risotto that smelled divine. She caught him making eyes at it one too many times and demanded he have a bite. He did, and he was right to call it divine. They chatted about cases and parents and problems the kids were facing at school, content to let dinner feel like their old dinners did when it was just the two of them in the house when they talked about nothing special, just happy to be together.

 

“Hey Nick,” Judy said after a moment of silence between them. “Did you ever think, ten years back, that we’d be here on our anniversary?”

 

“I never thought I’d ever see the city from this exact spot, Carrots,” Nick said flatly. “But I’m guessing you mean more like ‘here’ as in still married, with 5 kids of our own, four kids of someone else’s, and long enough careers on the force that we might actually see pension funds someday?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“You’re the optimist of the two of us, so you tell me.”

 

She pondered for a moment and shrugged. “I had my hopes.”

 

“Me too,” Nick confessed. “Though in my imagination, I didn’t have quite as much white in my fur.” He frowned as he prodded through the fur on his snout with his finger.

 

“Aww stop it,” Judy said and waved him off. “I know you don’t believe me, but I actually like the white in your fur.”

 

“Why? You like maintaining the image of being a rich old man’s trophy wife?” he said with a skeptic scowl.

 

“Okay, first off, no. Secondly, you’re barely in your forties so you’re not an old man yet. Furthermore, I’m not in my twenties any more. I’ve got some white streaks in my fur creeping in, and I think I peaked in my results for the physical exam six years ago. Pretty soon my belly will start to bounce when I walk and my pants won’t fit the same anymore. But even when all that is happening and I’ll have to relinquish my title for ‘best ass in Zootopia,’ I know you’ll still think I’m beautiful. No matter how much whiter your fur gets, I will still think you’re one hot fox.”

 

Nick took another bite of his salmon before interjecting. “Mmmf. What makes you so sure? How are you so confident that this’ll still do it for you?”

 

“Ughhh,” she sighed and pinched her nose. “You ready for something cheesy?”

 

“Hard to beat the cheese we’ve been dishing up all night, but go ahead.”

 

“Alright,” she started and sat up a little taller while she explained. “If you had married someone else, you would have a different life right? Different experiences, different stresses, different food and drink and exercise and all that?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Nick nodded.

 

“Or maybe if you didn’t meet me at all and you stayed a grumpy old fox living under a bridge?”

 

Nick frowned and raised an eyebrow. “There’s a point here somewhere, right?”

 

“My point is that those white strands in your fur would be different if it weren’t for me. Maybe there would be more white, maybe there would be less, but you look like this because you married me. So when I look at how you’ve grown in your life, I don’t see an aging todd, but instead I see the husband I helped make. It’s like a nostalgic reminder of how much time you and I have spent together. And I know that when I start to get real old, you’ll feel the same about me.”

 

Nick picked up his glass of red wine and let it swirl in the glass for a moment as he fixed his eyes on her. He considered her words very closely, glancing down at his glass of wine and catching the sight of his father’s watch on his wrist. He raised the tart drink up and finished his glass with a satisfied sigh and looked on his wife with a look of refined confidence. “You are right Carrots. That is cheesy.”

 

“Oh you dick,” she scoffed.

 

“You’re also right about everything else as well,” Nick admitted. “As usual.”

 

It was a few minutes later while the were wrapping up their dinner and Judy continued to sip from her wine glass that Nick caught her giving him a look. Her eyes were drifting up and down his suit, coming back up to his face, drinking him in as much as she was drinking from her glass. She probably didn’t even notice how she was biting down on her bottom lip. Am I being sexually objectified? Nick wondered. Yes, yes I am. Does it feel good? . . . Also yes.

 

“See somethin’ you like?” Nick said lowly.

 

“Mm-hmm,” she said, maintaining her ogling gaze. “I see lots of things.”

 

Nick leaned in closer over the table so they could speak in hushed whispers. His eyes darted to the side to make sure their waiter would not be bothering them. “What do you see?”

 

“Eyes.” She mirrored his hushed tone and propped her chin up on her palm. “Vibrant green eyes I want to be locked with mine when I… when I get to taste you.”

 

“Mmmm. Go on.”

 

“Teeth, lips, and a tongue I want to taste me right back.”

 

Nick licked his lips slowly, partially to play off what she said, but also because he could feel his mouth actually begin to water. “Is there more?”

 

“Yeah,” she said, and placed a paw on his from across the table, enticing him ever closer.

 

“Shoulders that I want to grip on to while I’m calling out your name.” Nick’s heart actually started beating a little faster in his chest at her words, knowing this was all a premonition for what was to come. The pheromones in the air were thick and potent, and he drank them in trying his best not to growl as he breathed back out.

 

“I see the father of my kids, my partner on the force, and the reason I sleep so well every night sitting right across from me.” She ran her thumb over his paw.

 

“Anything else?” he said a little louder, about ready to lose his sense of discretion.

 

“... yeah, one more thing,” she said, leaning back in her chair and sweeping her ears over her shoulders with a look of confidence that made him proud and thirsty at the same time. “I see a very sharp suit that I want to see scattered about our hotel room floor in about five minutes.”

 

Nick raised his paw and waved over their waiter with a little urgency. “Excuse me, my good mammal. You can you put tonight’s dinner or room eleven-fourteen?”

 

“Of course, sir. I suppose you will not be staying for dessert then?”

 

Nick offered the kind waiter a simple and polite smile that hid the true intentions behind his words well. “No thank you. We have plans for dessert elsewhere.” He rose to his feet, offered Judy his hand and led her to the elevator.

 

The glass box elevator on the side of the building offered an even more spectacular view of the city. Nick buzzed their floor and stood quietly beside his wife. Once the doors closed, he reached his arm gently around her shoulder and caressed her back in soft motions. The light touch felt to her like those embers in her body from earlier were returning. She stood a little closer, grazing her body next to his but not saying a word as they drifted down several floors. His paw drifted downward to. Anyone watching from the ground would probably just see two vague figures standing in an elevator, but Judy knew that close up anyone could tell he had bold intentions.

 

His paw found her tail. He pulled it lightly. Her reflex was to turn her hips downward a bit, granting him better access. Judy stole a glance upward at him. Now he was the one biting his lip. She decided to tease him right back and ran her fingers through the fur on his tail in long slow strokes. That soft tail that acted as her blanket for the coldest nights was very sensitive and her actions made him twitch.

 

“Mmmmmrrrr,” he moaned, the last of it turning into a slight growl. His scent was practically hotboxing the elevator, and she began to wonder if the doors would ever open. The finally did, and they made their way to their hotel room with a little more urgency in their step.

 

“Your quarters for the evening, miss,” Nick said and opened the door for her.

 

“Ours,” she reminded him and stepped inside.

 

The bed was the first thing she noticed. Hotel’s erred on the side of larger beds than necessary to accommodate more mammals in more rooms, so this bed was bigger than they were used to. The soft white linens rounded at the foot of the mattress before leading into a series of carpeted steps, again for easier access to the larger bed for smaller mammals. The lights were already lit but dimmed to the point where Nick’s eyes were practically the same brightness.

 

“Oh… wow, Nick.” Judy gasped as she noticed the view from the window was practically the same as they one they had while they ate. The lights from the city shined brighter now that the sun was completely down and the mammals on the street were still so far down they were only barely visible. Approaching the window closer, she could see the warm glowing lights from the canopy of the Rainforest District. She could see lights on the sky-trams that ferried mammals through the canopy into downtown. She saw city hall, the precinct, and even most of Tundra town. The city that she had come to all home was laid out before her like a photo album.

 

She turned to face Nick. “It’s incredible.”

 

He stood there gazing at her from the center of the room, having taken his coat off and draped it over the desk chair. He nodded, holding his longing expression. “Yeah, it is.”

 

She knew full well that he wasn’t even seeing the view, he only saw her. Judy blushed a little, feeling warmth in her chest and in her cheeks. The world’s most beautiful supermodels of every species could be standing right behind her, and he wouldn’t have even noticed. “Come here.”

 

He obeyed. He slowly approached her, keeping his vibrant green eyes locked with hers, just as she had hoped for. When he was close enough to feel his breath on her ears, she stepped closer and placed a paw on his suit vest, caressing him softly. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her and smiled. He held her cheek in his paw again, and she let his paws brush over the fur on her face tenderly.

 

With a gentle pull by his tie, she beckoned him down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Embers stirred again, and this time they continued to grow. His hold on her was gentle, as if cradling a hummingbird. His lips felt warm and soft against hers, their movements remaining chaste for as long as she wanted him to. Embers lit a fire, and she raised up on her toes to run her fingers through the fur on his cheeks.

 

She parted her lips and dashed her tongue across his lips; a move that acted like a quick question. I’m ready to go further, are you? It said. His lips parted as well, and his longer, more flexible tongue fluttered across hers. Yes I am , it answered.

 

Nick leaned down and scooped her up off the ground; her dress dangled in the air over his feet. She responded by opening her lips again and moving her tongue farther forward, searching for his. His breath flowed over the fur on her nose as his tongue met hers in a warm and wet dance. Their movements were still slow. They savored the feeling of their bodies so close and their taste of each other. Eventually, Nick’s paw that was supporting her thigh gave her legs a little squeeze. Another question.

 

“Mmmmmf,” she answered eagerly, maintaining their locked embrace. His paw moved up and down her side while the other supported her against his chest. Her own caressing deepend, rubbing her palms over his ears. Their kissing continued to deepen, their movements picking up in pace. At a certain point, Judy was taking in firm breaths through her nose, moaning as she exhaled. His paws on her body made her feel both desired and safe at the same time.

 

“Mmm-aaah,” she broke away and breathed. He looked at her with desire burning in his features, but made no moves forward. Instead he waited to see what she was going to do next after breaking their embrace.

 

She tapped his shoulder, and he let her back down. She took his paw and walked him over to the steps that led to the bed. “Have a seat,” she urged him, and he happily did so. He leaned back over the carpeted steps, his tail swishing forward and grazing her hips. His smile was wide now, showing just a little bit of teeth in his gaze. She couldn’t help but smile back, knowing what she was planning was going to make whatever fantasies he had spinning in his head come to life.

 

“I don’t think you’re really appreciating this view here, Slick.” Judy stepped back across the room and placed herself center frame of the large glass window. She kept her body facing the window, glancing back at him over his shoulder.

 

“Oh I am, Fluff. It doesn’t get any better than this,” he said and gestured towards her.

 

Gotchya , she thought. “You sure about that?”

 

Judy brought one of the shoulders of her long dress down so it draped along her arm, exposing her neck and slender frame. Nick’s eyes widened, and his mouth zipped closed. She always loved that she was able to do that to him; to take that running mouth of his and shut it up. His expression changed to trepid anticipation, as if opening his mouth and speaking again would somehow bring the train he was onto a crashing halt.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

Agonizingly slowly, she reached up and began to unzip her dress, exposing her back and shoulders further. She had to admit her own heart was beating firmly as well, knowing that pretty soon she’d be calling out his name, but they finally had all the time in the world, and she intended to use it. She drooped her ears over her back as her dress began to fall. Finally, it plumped onto the floor around her ankles, revealing her firm rear in tight purple panties.

 

She turned to face him. His expression was fierce. Not angry, but rather focused with enraptured desire as she stepped closer. She took her time getting closer, allowing him to savor her nearly-naked form with not the slightest thought of anything else in the world. Her hips swayed a little as she laid on the swagger in her step.

 

“You said something about dessert earlier, right?” she said as she walked up the steps and stood over him, placing her feet on either side of his hips. “I think I’ll have a taste.”

 

She pulled his chin upwards and kissed him again, this time with no hint of restraint or patience. Her tongue explored his, and she moaned happily as that satisfying electricity returned to her lips. She felt him begin to fumble with the tie around his neck, and she swatted his paws away.

 

“Mm?” he said and pulled away. “How is that fair?”

 

“You’ll lose the clothes when I say so,” she instructed him, placing a playful finger on his nose. “And right now I want to make sure they smell like horny bunny.”

 

She lowered her whole body on top of his, and they both breathed in satisfied breath of relief now that they finally felt some pressure between them. She gyrated her hips on top of his, and his erection was abundantly clear to her through the zip. He shifted his hips around as well, allowing that bulge to rub against her most sensitive spot through her panties. She grinded her chest against his, laying kisses along his neck and chest. His paws ran over her bare back and down across her butt, taking them in a firm grip.

 

“Careful,” Nick warned her. “If you keep moving around like this, then I won’t be responsible for what happens. These clothes are expensive to clean.”

 

“Oh I know,” she said and gazed him square in the eye with a confident smile. “And while I’m not ready for you to take them off yet, I have no intention of making a mess either… well not on your clothes anyway.”

 

She drifted downward. Her bare chest slid down his vest and shirt until she passed over his belt line and hovered over his crotch. The way the steps were placed gave her ample access to his waist without losing sight of his face as he sat back and let her take the lead. A wayward paw rubbed the bulge again before pulling the zipper down slowly. She reached into his pants and boxers, taking a firm grip of his penis and pulling through his fly, exposing his fully erect arousal and budding knot through his pants.

 

“Remember, Slick,” she reminded him, taking his dick in one paw. “Keep those eyes locked on mine.”

 

“They’re not going anywhere,” he said, his voice trembling.

 

Judy noticed a little precum on his tip that threatened to fall onto his belt. She wiped it away with one finger and placed it in her mouth, suckling at the taste for a moment before she pulled his dick down towards her mouth. She opened wide, letting her tongue fall out of her mouth, and slowly lowered her head over his warm cock. Her piercing violet eyes stayed glued to his as she sank lower.

 

“Mmmmmmff,” she moaned, savoring the taste of his dick. It was light but pungent, even a little bitter. A bit like ginger tea, and just as hot. She let it fill her mouth completely, happy to finally see him break. His mouth fell open and his eyelids dropped a little. Her tongue drifting along his shaft made him look both pleasured and desperate at the same time. But he kept his promise and held her gaze when she pulled back up, letting her lips drag along his shaft with a wet slipping sound.

 

“Ohhh… Carrots, that feels like heaven,” he breathed.

 

Good. Have some more , she thought and lowered her head again, this time a little faster. She continued to raise and lower her head, coating his shaft with her saliva as she drifted up and down. The wet sounds grew louder, but all the while she kept her eyes on his face. She absolutely adored the way he moaned and trembled from her touch. Seeing his enthusiastic responses drove her further, letting one of her paws dip back down into his pants to caress his balls. Her other paw drifted over his knot.

 

“Fff–fuck, Judy,” he gasped. She moaned loudly, thanking him for his vocal responses as they worked wonders on her own arousal. She was glad that her rear was off of his pants now, otherwise she’d be soaking his trousers. She raised her head up, running her tongue in circles around his tip and using her paw along his shaft to keep the friction flowing. “You’re a master at this.”

 

“Years of practice,” she said squeezed his member with her paw as it drifted down to the base of his knot. It throbbed in her paws, and his legs shivered.

 

“Judy… careful. I’ll cum.” His shaky voice was weak.

 

“I know you will,” she responded, doubling her grip on his knot.

 

“Ww–what happened to not making a mess of my clothes?”

 

“You let me worry about that,” she reminded him. “Just let me know when you’re about ready.”

 

“Haa!!” he gasped, her paws working on both his shaft and balls now. “I’m already passed ‘about ready’, Carrots!”

 

“Goooood,” she moaned and gave his tip another lick. “No holding back now, darling.”

 

She opened her mouth again, wrapping her lips around his tip and suckled lightly. Her paws picked up their pace and his shaking legs rattled on either side of her. She pumped firmly, absolutely loving the sounds of his panting and desperate moans as he hurtled towards his climax.

 

“Judy!!” he grunted, his eyes squeezing closed in desperation for a moment, knowing that now was the time to move in for the kill.

 

She placed both paws on his knot, squeezing it tightly, and replaced her pumping hands with her mouth again. Wet slipping sounds filled the room once more as her head bobbed up and down along his dick, the tip of which prodded the back of her throat with every dive downward. It only took three or four of those tight and emphatic movements for him to be completely and hopelessly hers.

 

“MMm!! Fuck! Oh god!” he gasped and came in her mouth. Each pulse rocked her lips which remained down as low as she could go. She flexed her tongue against the underside of his dick as it pulsed, pulling firmer throbs and faster jets of cum into her mouth. Her cheeks filled with hot semen that replaced the bitter taste of his flesh with the salty-savory taste of his cum. Each subsequent pulse filled her mouth further, eliciting moans of excitement from her as well as shivering cries from Nick.

 

Her eyes stayed on his as she sucked, savored, and swallowed him down. He was putty in her paws, and she loved it.

 

“Gah… Haughhh… Judy,” he gasped as he finally came down from bliss. She remained down on his shaft as the last of his spurts waned. Slowly but surely, she dragged her head back off of his sensitive shaft, making absolutely sure not to miss a drop. Her lips finally drifted over his shaft, her tongue darting forward to steal the last evidence of his orgasm. She swallowed everything he had left and puckered her lips off of his tip with a sweet little kiss to finish her work, like a signature.

 

“Thanks for dessert,” she said with a wink.

 

Nick’s head popped off the stair he had collapsed on and growled at her. The surprising deep rumble made her ears perk up and her eyes reflexively widen. His lip quivered, showing just a little teeth. “My turn.”

 

_______

 

If there was some part of Nick that thought about starting slow, it died when he remembered Judy could have multiple orgasms. Not that it happened all that frequently, but he had the time to finally enjoy a good meal so he was not going to waste it. He pounced forward, pinning Judy down onto the rug. She fidgeted and gasped something about the bed, but it was too late. Using his claws, he pulled hard at her panties and they ripped in two. He tossed the shreds aside, finally revealing the source of that heavenly scent.

 

“Hhaaaaaa.” Nick’s maw opened wide, showing all of his teeth and washing his hot breath and feverish musk over her like fuel on fire. His tongue fell over her moist lips, and to him she tasted like candy.

 

“Nnff!” she moaned as his tongue slathered over her hot folds.

 

“Don’t you dare hold those moans back,” he instructed before diving in again. This time his mouth pushed forward farther, taking much of her groin between his lips.

 

“Oooohhh Nick!” she cried out. Her voice was satisfying to have echo in his ears as he continued washing his tongue up and down her hot sex. His paws took a firm grip of either of her thighs, spreading her wider for him and sending shivers up her body.

 

Nick, in comparison to Judy, enjoyed the visuals that came with being up close to his partner’s genitals. While she tended to keep her focus on his face, Nick’s eyes would take turns looking up at her gasping breathless face and down at her vulva. It wasn’t that she was disgusted with his dick, far from it. She’d frequently lick her lips if he was walking into the bedroom even slightly hard. But his face was the clear winner of the two, no competition. Nick, on the other hand, found them to be nearly tied for hottest thing on planet earth. Her dreamy eyes and bouncing nose told him just how amazing it felt, and her moans and gasps for air when she lost control made him feel powerful.

 

At the same time, there was something particularly enrapturing about the way her moist lips would occasionally shudder inward as her whole body tensed up. He loved the sight of his tongue spreading her apart, using the back of his tongue, the softer side, to graze over her clitorus. When there was enough light, her pussy would glisten with a mixture of his eager saliva and her arousal. When his eyes were lower, he could focus more on the taste, the texture, and the warmth of her and it was all as amazing as seeing her face twist as her chest rose and fell with each desperate breath.

 

“Nick… Oh god…Mmmm!” Judy laid her head back and shifted her rear a little taller. He took the opportunity to place his paws beneath her butt and raise her up a little off the carpet. He could really get deep in this position, especially when she laid her legs down over either of his shoulders. “AHHnnnhhh!!”

 

“MMmmm-hmmm,” Nick moaned as he plunged his tongue deeper into her. Her inner walls tasted the same, but felt warmer and a little firmer as they squeezed around him. He had to open his maw wider, taking more of her crotch into his mouth and closing his lips around her. He could tell she was nearly there.

 

“Keep going…” she said, her eyes glued shut now. “There… right there……. Oh f—uck… oh there, there! Keep going oh my god!”

 

Jackpot, Nick realized and focused all his attention on her face. The trick here wasn’t going faster or harder, but rather keeping his rhythm and form steady and unwavering. What got her off wasn’t a rocketing burst of intensity, but rather a consistent and lingering repetition that built her up farther and farther like brickwork. He had learned long ago that when she was close to the end to simply repeat his movements until she came in his mouth.

 

Judy’s face contorted, her eyes shut and her mouth wide open. “Mm… ff-fuck…. Oh my god… Nick… Nick!” She made sure the last words on her lips were his name before she cried out and began rocking her hips and shuddering with intensity as her climax exploded within her. He felt her clamp around his tongue, a little trickle of fluid seep into his maw, and her whole body shook from his touch. Her clitorus pulsed under his tongue and she grasped at the rug beneath them. Her breaths were shaky, and at one point she held it in her chest as she quivered.

 

When her breathing did return to a steady albiet desperate rhythm, he made a move to withdraw. Much to his surprise, she locked her ankles around his neck and pulled him back towards her. She looked up from the floor, her eyes still longing for more, and reached out with her paw as if he were leaving for months. “Please keep going, I’m still close!”

 

Her broken voice would have made him sad if she hadn’t also been pulling him down on her again. He wasted no time and resumed the movements with his tongue, this time showing more teeth that gently dragged along her lower belly. His eyes stayed locked with hers this time as she reflexively rocked her hips again.

 

“Mmmff,” she moaned again. Her paws found the sides of his snout, and for a moment Nick was nervous she’s grab a hold of his whiskers and yank her towards him further. That wouldn’t have felt great. But instead she rubbed his fur tenderly, encouraging him further. Her mouth opened wider again, and her breath caught in her chest. The only sounds she was making now were little gasps in wards as she hurtled towards another finish, this one stronger and louder than the last.

 

“Nick!! Nick I’m cumming, I’m cumming…. ANNHhhhh!”

 

This time he felt more wetness on his tongue and her legs tightened around his neck. Her little gasps sounded incredible to his ears. He swore the look on her face as she called out his name would burn into his memory forever, and every time she did he was right.

 

“Ohhhh, god,” she finally started to come down from her second orgasm, allowing Nick to drift back and catch some of his own breath as well. She fell limp on the rug, her eyes remaining closed, breathing heavily.

 

“I think you’ve had enough of the rug,” Nick said and scooped her up in his arms. She didn’t admit it often, but she loved how easily he carried her around in moments of afterglow. For a bunny who loved being in control of all things, it absolutely made her feel both loved and comforted to let Nick take complete control of her like that. It was a nice way for her to be vulnerable in a way that she didn’t experience often.

 

He carried her over to the large bed and gently laid her down on the soft covers. Little ripples of linen formed around her slender frame. For a moment, Nick thought she may be drifting off to sleep.

 

“Please take your clothes off,” she said with a sigh. There she is , he thought. Nick smiled and began to undo his tie before she stopped him again.

 

“Getting some mixed signals here, Carrots,” Nick said pointedly.

 

She looked up at him with sad pitiful eyes. “I want a show too…”

 

His smile deepened and he rose stepped away from the bed and towards the sweeping window again. “Seems fitting, though I hate following that performance earlier. Maybe I should have gone first.”

 

He looked back at her with his sharp suit and sly smile both on full display. The city lights from behind him accented his orange fur with a yellowish glare, making his green eyes stick out even more. The watch was the first to come off.

 

“Catch,” he said and tossed it over to the bed. She jumped a little and waved her paws around before catching it and cradling it.

 

“Nick! No wonder this thing was broken before,” she scolded him.

 

He laughed. “I trust you. Besides, if you’ve proven anything, fluff, it’s that you can take anything broken and make it whole again.”

 

“I got a smith to fix it,” she reminded him.

 

“I meant me.”

 

Her smile was wide and bright again. He wasn’t sure if he caught her eyes glisten or not, but it didn’t matter because the moment didn’t last too long. His tie came off next, and he through it aside, wrinkles be damned. Next came the belt with a firm yank, tossing that to the floor too. With each new item Nick removed, he took another step towards his wife who laid there on the bed watching him eagerly.

 

His vest next. Plop. His shirt. Plop. His undershirt. Plop. His grey trousers. Plop. Finally Nick was standing before her at the edge of the bed with his orange and cream coat on full display say for his blue boxers. Judy licked her lips. One of her paws was gently rolling over her mound in slow sweeping motions.

 

“Will you do the honors?” She did, and quickly too. His boxers fell to the floor by the bed and his crimson penis was revealed again.

 

Nick leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She backed away from the edge of the bed, bringing them to the center of the soft blanket without breaking the kiss. The heat from her lips caused his member to stir again, growing in size as he laid down on top of her. She moved her legs apart to accommodate him and kissed him deeper. The blankets were so soft it seemed to swallow them both. With his member pressed against her hip, they continued to kiss and nibble at each other. Nick moved to her neck, laying several smaller kisses down her skin and fur and throwing in a gentle bite once or twice.

 

“Nick… stop teasing,” she said, running her paws over his head.

 

“That’s close,” he said between kisses. “But I meant it when I said you’d be begging for it.”

 

“You’ve got me like a carjacker in midtown traffic, Slick. What more do you want?”

 

“I want everything,” he said softly, kissing his way up her cheek near her ears. He spoke in low whispers, hardly softer than a breath.

 

“... What do you mean by ‘everything’.”

 

Bullseye , Nick said, congratulating himself on knowing just what she wanted next. Judy was a bunny with a few key intimate secrets. She liked teeth on her ears, she favored repetition over escalation, and she loved dirty talk. The last of which was something she discovered about herself only after her kids were born. Getting aroused wasn’t as easy or quick with children about, so Nick once whispered a dirty story to her while they lay in bed and it got her absolutely drenched. This is what Nick was counting on. They had time, may as well use it. 

 

“I want your skin rubbing against mine,” Nick began, whispering now. His paw cradled her midsection as he spoke, rubbing her skin in soft circles. “I want your lips on mine. I want to smell you, taste you, and feel you shudder beneath me. I want to bury my long and throbbing dick deep inside you, and I want your eyes to stare deep into mine as I enter you, filling you up.”

 

Judy moaned again, feeling his teeth drag along one of her ears. His hot breath spilled over her bare skin, and the sound of his hungry pants was so loud when he was so close. She could hear the way his lips moved as he spoke, longing to feel them on hers again.

 

“I want every fantasy you told me about at dinner to come true,” he continued. “Right down to you holding on to my shoulders and calling out my name.”

 

Judy squirmed. “Mmmff, yeah?”

 

“I want start slow, but to build and build until we’re both gasping for air. I want to pant and sweat and grind, feeling your tail against my hips.” Truth be told, Nick was a little embarrassed about saying these kinds of things out loud. It felt either cliché or tasteless whenever he heard of dirty talk from the outside looking in, but in the moment it was just right. He got used the dirty talk quickly when he saw how much it made her squirm. Even now she was gripping his fur with one paw while desperately rubbing her clitorus with the other. It was like a magic trick; sex with no touch. While it was no replacement, it was an excellent appetizers for the real thing.

 

“Aahhhhh… and then? What do you want to do next?”

 

Nick whispered and continued to kiss between sentences. “I’m gonna keep going, Fluff. I want to pin you to the bed like I’ve got complete control over you. I want to make you mine.”

 

“Oh Nick…. I’m yours.”

 

“Mmmm, say it again.”

 

“I’m yours, Nick,” she repeated with a shuddering breath. “I’m … I can’t take it.”

 

Nick moved his body down until he was level with her and kissing her lips and cheeks again. His breathy voice came out quietly but with just enough force to know he was nearly ready to beg himself. “I want to slam myself into you until I am knot-deep inside you. I want to feel you shiver and shake and cum around me as I fill you up. I want to call out your name as I cum inside you forever.”

 

Judy opened her eyes and put her paws on his cheeks. “Nick, I want it.”

 

“You want me?”

 

The look on her face was of such sincere and desperate longing. He could not joke or jest or even play anymore when she looked at him like that. She was burning for him in a way she could barely grasp. “I need you. I need you inside me. Oh god, Nick please… please.” He could have said then that he needed her too in exactly the same way. But he had talked enough. 

 

With surprising grace and fierce purpose, Nick shifted his body back on top of hers and positioned his hips. His member prodded her opening, gathering wetness on his tip from her arousal. His dick was hot and reflexively pulsed with each pounding heartbeat. She spread her legs open wider for him and placed her paws on his forearms. Her longing expression remained on him as if terrified he would leave.

 

“Ready?” he breathed. She nodded.

 

Her eyes opened wider as he pressed down into her. His own eyes fell a little further closed, remaining locked with hers. She gasped softly as his penis spread her apart and his body slowly descended on hers. Her mouth fell open as a wave of satisfaction and heat coursed through her. The wet and slick pressure on his penis felt even more divine than her mouth had felt a few minutes earlier, and what he loved even more was how much pleasure he could see on her face. It was all clear as day.

 

“Kiss me,” she begged, and he obliged. Pushing his lips onto hers had the added benefit of allowing him to rest his hips against hers as he nearly bottomed out. His dick was buried inside her all the way to the base of his knot. When she moaned into his mouth, it sent a wave of fire through his body causing his penis to flex and expand within her. She loved it when he did that. Something about the way his pleasure causing him to grow inside her drove her wild. Their ecstasy fed off each other’s like a never ending cycle of heat and passion.

Nick pulled back from their passionate kiss laid his head beside hers so that they were cheek to cheek. Now that his chest was fulling resting on hers, he could move his hips out again. Feeling the full weight and warmth of his body push her down into the soft blanket made it a full-body experience. With just her head and limbs exposed to the air, she felt smothered in a satisfying cathartic way. It wasn’t until he pushed back into her that she started cumming again.

 

“Ohhh!! Mmmfff–Nick!” she called out when her body rocked beneath his. This orgasm was quicker and sharper than her last one. It didn’t explode but rather sizzled like boiling water bubbling over the pot’s edge.

 

Nick felt her shiver and tighten around him, so he kept his motions slow and considerate. If it ever got to be too much, he was confident she would tell him. Years with the same bunny made it easier to communicate when in the throws of passion. His own body shook a little too, begging him to pick up the pace.

 

When she finally came down and he could move freely in and out of her, he got faster and bolder. He pulled her paws upwards and pinned them down above her head, letting her know just who was in control in that moment. Her reaction was to moan even louder into his ear and rock her hips forward against his, begging for more.

 

“Judy,” he grunted.

 

“Oh Nick.”

 

“I’m yours too, Judy.”

 

“Oh god, say that again,” she whispered. 

“I am all yours.”

 

“Then give me everything,” she said back. “I want it all.”

 

Nick took these sultry whispers as a message to move faster, so he did. His new rhythm required that he prop himself up on his paws. Grinding turned to pumping in and out of her. Every bit of his dick that shifted out was covered with her wet arousal, making it easy for him to drive back in all the way to the knot. Her legs swung back and forth in the air as he bore down into her. His eyes found hers again. They shared an expression of both deep pleasure and profound desire for each other.

 

He lowered himself, keeping his pace up, so that she could reach his shoulders. She reached out and took a firm grip of his muscular shoulder blades near his neck. His slender build and powerful muscles were firm to the touch and very easy to hold onto as his pace picked up even farther. Gasps became moans that escaped her mouth with each hump.

 

“Ohhhh–Oh––Oh god––Anhh!” Judy cried out. His musk overwhelmed her nose and his coarse pillowy fur grinded against hers.

 

“Fuck… Judy, you feel incredible.”

 

“Fffff–Nick. I want you to mount me.”

 

Nick paused his strong thrusts and looked down upon her, making sure he heard her correctly. She squirmed out from beneath his grasp, leaving his sopping-wet dick exposed and leaving herself painfully empty. Placing herself on all fours, she raised her hips up in his direction. Her tail wiggled in excitement.

 

“Please Nick. I need you, and don’t you dare go easy on me.”

 

Nick practically pounced forward, mounting her with practiced precision and sliding into her again. He let out a low snarl, teeth bared, as he gripped her hips and plunged forward. Wet slipping sounds of sex filled the room as his pace was now nearly double what it was earlier. His lunge forward made her prop her paws up on the headboard for support to keep herself from collapsing down.

 

“Fuck!! Oh god, Nick, fuck me!” she called out, the need for pressure outweighing the need for discretion. His pounding rocked her whole body with every thrust forward. She could feel her innermost walls clutching onto his shaft as he dove inward. Her moans were shaky as the motion rattled her body from her hips all the way to the tips of her ears. Every part of her biology was screaming at her to mate.

 

Her paws slipped from the headboard, and he took the opportunity to take them in his own. Pulling back on her wrists, he slammed her down on to him with vigorous thrusts. His balls swung forward and slapped against her vulva and clitorus with each pound. Judy had no time to think between each motion as the wave of powerful shocks and irrefutable need coursed through her. His growls and grunts from behind her told her he was nearing the finish.

 

She was right. His own body began to tense as he felt his final orgasm begin to creep forward with every desperate pound. The bed rattled and time itself was either moving at lightning speed or not at all. All he could really think at all was about how her body felt as it enveloped him completely. And her moans. And her eager rocking motions back onto him. 

“Judy!” He grunted again.

 

“OH yes! Nick! Yes!”

 

“Come’ere.” He wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled him up higher towards his face. He kissed her feverishly, letting his tongue explore her mouth deeply as he continued to slam into her. She tilted her head back and accepted both his tongue and his dick with equal desperation, humming against his lips. His knot was pressing up against her opening now. With each thrust forward he nearly spread her open enough to move all the way in.

 

He pulled away and growled into her ear. “You’re mine.”

 

“Yes!!! Oh god Nick I’m yours.”

 

“I’m … I’m gonna…”

 

“Make me yours Nick. Cum inside me!” She pleaded with him, her body swimming in endorphins and aching for him to finish.

 

“Judy…” he said with another grunt, thrusting his hips farther forward and squeezing her closer to him. “Judy!”

 

“I need it, Nick. Aahhnnn! Oh god! Give me your knot!”

 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed as his knot slipped forward and vanished into her in one smooth motion.

 

Judy’s eyes shot open as the new fullness rocked another sizzling orgasm from her body. Her legs quivered and fought for purchase while her walls clamped down around him and shuddered. Her breath caught in her throat.

 

Nick made a few more desperate thrusts and felt like he could almost howl as all of that hot pressure and friction consumed him completely. His knot swelled further and he hilted himself in her completely.

 

“I’m cumming! Judy, I’m cumming oh god.”

 

She felt it. The throbs of his dick echoed by quivers from his tight grip around her chest and torso. She felt him swell with in her, and she felt his hot cum splash deep inside her, coating her inner walls completely. Her tail twitched and her mouth gasped for air, feeling as if gravity had forgotten about her for a moment.

 

The sight of Judy’s tail wiggling with every spurt drove Nick insane. He moaned loudly and kept her body squeezed tightly against hers. He swore it would never end, feeling like each new spasm was more intense than the last. He felt his shaft drench her deep inside. Gravity pulled his seed downward and causing one or two drops to snake out from within her and drip down his testicals as they continued to shift and swing with every spasm.

 

“I feel it,” Judy said with a shudder. “Mmmmfff… oh Nick.”

 

Nick held his grip around her torso and finally started taking in hungry breaths of air, feeling his other senses return to him. Judy remained firmly tied to him at the waist, panting and holding onto his forearms with a trembling grip. Finally, after a few dizzying moments of catching their breath, Nick lowered them both onto the bed.

 

“...Wow…” Judy said between heavy breaths. Nick didn’t say anything, instead focusing on cradling her into his torso and wrapping his tail around her lower body to keep her nice and toasty. She cooed softly and let her eyes close, feeling the gentle push of his chest against her back with every breath he took. His nose stayed gently pressed against the top of her head as he drank in her scent and laid one or two practically reflexive kisses between her ears.

 

Judy loved being knotted with Nick. Something about the way his erection filled her up and locked them together made her feel both vulnerable and safe at the same time. His warm body against hers felt soft and comforting, and his arms wrapped around her torso told her that he felt exactly as she did––at home.

 

Thinking back on it, that was probably the reason she fell for Nick all those years ago. Just being herself was never difficult around him, so she felt free to do whatever she felt she had to. A the same time, she felt safe enough around him to open up, to be vulnerable and to confess things to him she had never shared with anybody. It was this mixture of freedom and familiarity that made her decide not to even try to spend her life without him.

 

“Whatchya thinkin about, Carrots?” he breathed from above her.

 

“About when I proposed,” Judy said.

 

“Mmmm,” Nick said, cracking a smile. “Detective Judy Hopps, always breaking the mold.”

 

Judy spoke with a soft gentle voice, not bothering to try to turn to face him. “When you knew you wanted to marry me, what was it that made it click?”

 

“Hmmmm.” His voice made his chest vibrate against her ribcage. “Well, I knew I loved you already, and considering how much my life changed with you around, you were already one of the most important mammals in my life. So I’d say when you kept volunteering us for extra shifts or paperwork.”

 

She furrowed her brow. “I thought you hated that?”

 

“I do,” he agreed. “It’s infuriating. I remain convinced that the overtime checks are not worth the hours and hours of patrolling night patrols.”

 

“Are you making fun of me, Slick? If I wasn’t tied to you right now I’d slug you.”

 

“Mmmm, right. The domestic abuse is also noteworthy,” he said with a chuckle.

 

“Nick, you know that’s not what it is. Why on earth did that make you want to marry me?”

 

“Because, Carrots,” he said and squeezed her closer to him, nuzzling her face with his. “I figured that if you could be that much of a pain in the tail, and somehow I still don’t want to be anywhere else but next to you, I figured I better put a ring on it cause it doesn’t get any better than that.”

 

Judy smiled and folded her fingers between his. Their wedding bands clinked together. “Technically I was the one who put a ring on it.”

 

“We had already talked about it and agreed on it before that happened. You just beat me to the jewler,” Nick reminded her.

 

“Don’t be a sore loser,” she teased.

 

“Grrr, you little… take this,” Nick taunted. Judy felt his dick swell and throb inside her as he flexed. The extra stretch from her already filled insides caused a wave of residual pleasure to wash over her, making her shudder and moan. Her reflex caused her to tighten around him as well, causing his cum to swish around along his shaft still buried in her loins.

 

“Ahh-ff!... mean fox,” she scolded him. “You know that’ll make it take longer for you to untie us, right?”

 

“Is that a bad thing right now?” he said and nuzzled her again.

 

“Well. . . what time is it?” she wondered.

 

Nick peered up at the clock on the bedside table. “About 8:15.”

 

“Alright then, Slick, so here are your options. We can either fall asleep tied just like this, or we can go again in about 30 minutes.”

 

Nick pondered her options and ran his thumb over the back of her palm idly. “Hmmm, on the one paw we have a whole night to have as much sex as we can. On the other, this feels too good to stop. May I submit a different proposal?”

 

“You may, Detective Wilde.”

 

“We set an alarm for relatively early tomorrow morning. We’ll have a morning romp, shower together, likely have one or two quicker fucks before heading out to go pick up the kids some donuts for breakfast.”

 

Judy smiled and reached for her phone on the bedside table, squirming around a little in Nick’s grasp. She set an alarm that gave them enough time to sleep solidly, but also got them up early enough for more fun. “I like the way you think, Detective Wilde. You’re pretty smart. You should join the force.”

 

“Already did, Fluff,” he said happily. “Anything else you’d like to say before we both pass out?”

 

Judy pondered for a moment, knowing full well that her eyes fluttering closed meant she was not long for this world, and neither was he. Their voices were sluggish and their breathing had calmed completely. “Did you like the watch?”

 

“I love it,” he said easily.

 

“Good,” she sighed contently.

 

“It really was the perfect gift, Carrots. You really are too much. Marry me,” he demanded weakly.

 

Judy let one more phrase escape her lips before sleep fell over them like a warm familiar blanket.

 

“Already did, Slick.”


End file.
